The present invention relates to sacral implants, and more particularly to an improved implant system for fixing a stabilizing appliance to the sacrum and to the lumbar vertebrae.
Spinal fusion, especially in the lumbar and sacral region is regularly employed to correct and stabilize spinal curves, to prevent recurrence of spinal curves and to stabilize weakness in trunks that result from degenerative discs and joint disease, deficient posterior elements, spinal fracture, and other debiliating problems. Spinal implant systems have been used regularly to stabilize the lumbar and sacral spine temporarily while solid spinal fusions develop.
Several temporary stabilization systems are currently in use. All perform adequately, however leave room for improvement. For example, an implant system for attaching the superior most lumbar vertebra (L1) to the implant without interfering with normal motion of the next superior vertebra needs to be developed. Additionally, implant systems that achieve stronger sacral fixation, easier use for multiple segment fixation, and easier use with spinal deformity are needed. Further, better implant systems for rigidly tying the base of the system to the sacrum must be developed.